


Megatron X Reader - Powerful

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Crush, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: May I then request reader with TFP Megatron? He was fighting with Optimus (as usual), noticed the Autobots human allies and ordered Vehicons to destroy the pests. Fast movement caught his eye and with utter disbelief, he saw a new human ally shooting his men down with a miniature Energon gun and doing athletic maneuvers to dodge them and their beauty and ferocity smitten him. After defeat, he has Sounderwave look you up and decides to convince you to join their side and become his.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/You, Megatron/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Megatron X Reader - Powerful

“Ughhhh,” Miko groaned dramatically, much to Bulkhead’s chagrin. “Come on Bulk, it’s not fair. Why can’t I go?”

“Miko,” Bulkhead said warningly, not that it had much effect.

“It’s only a recovery mission. You’ll never even know I’m there.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

Miko clasped her hands together, “Please.”

Bulkhead turned to you, seeing that you were checking the computer console for Decepticon activity, “Uh (Y/N), a little help here?”

You sighed, wondering why you were stuck explaining your mission to Miko again. On one hand, she was right, it was a simple recovery mission. A Unit E surveillance drone that had been sent to monitor Decepticon activity had went offline in the middle of the Grand Canyon. All you had to do was recover the drone, repair it, and see what it had found before it went offline. However, on the other hand, you were sure it was a trap. A drone that expensive shouldn’t ever have crashed out of the blue; you had a sneaking suspicion that Laserbeak had something to do with the drone’s ‘_malfunction_.’ That was why you were taking an army truck and Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee would be escorting you. Should you be ambushed in the Canyon, you would be prepared.

You pinched the bridge of your nose exasperatedly, “Miko, we’ve been through this. When I’m not here, you are free to join whatever mission the bots will let you in on, but this is a Unit E mission. It will be my ass on the line if Fowler catches you out there.”

“What? Fowler’s coming? No fair.” Miko whined.

“Fair or not, he’s my boss. Sorry Miko, you can’t go this time.”

You went back to monitoring the computer, mapping out the route that would be taken to get to the drone. Another thing that bothered you about this job was that the ground bridge had recently started malfunctioning and couldn’t drop you off at the drone’s exact coordinates. You chewed the inside of your cheek; the mission hadn’t even started yet and it was already going wrong.

While you pondered the route to your goal, Miko was already concocting her own plan. Once she was away from Bulkhead, she planned on grabbing a blanket and sneaking into the back of your cargo truck; it was so simple that she wondered why she hadn’t thought of it sooner.

* * *

You glared at the rocky surroundings of the Grand Canyon, cursing that the drone had crashed right in the middle of it rather than somewhere more defendable. While Fowler drove the truck towards the drone, you surveyed the rocky outcrops that surrounded you.

“Give it a rest, (L/N),” Fowler said amiably, for once in a good mood since the mission was an easy one thus far. “We’ve only got to drive a little further and then we’re done. Easy as pie.”

You didn’t reply to the statement, instead asking Fowler a question, “Permission to end radio silence, Sir?”

“Permission granted.”

You nodded your thanks and commed the Autobots who were driving in formation around you to protect whatever was on the drone. “Everything clear, Optimus?”

“So far, Agent (L/N), however I have Ratchet running scans from the base as we speak.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“You are welcome, Agent.”

Listening to you converse with Optimus from her position under a tarp in the back, Miko rolled her eyes, wondering why she’d even bothered to sneak aboard in the first place; this mission was a big dull dud. If only there had been a way to sneak into Bulkhead without him noticing; then she might have picked up some decent conversation at the very least.

In her head, she started a prayer to the only God that mattered; Jimi Hendrix, the God of rock. ‘_Oh, Lizard King, great guitarist of Legend, please, for the love of your greatest fan Miko, make this mission more interesting, so I don’t die of boredom. Seriously dude! If I die of boredom before I’m the new God of ROCK, I will not be happy.’_

After her impromptu prayer, Miko waited. Then she rolled her eyes when nothing happened. She tried again, mainly to give herself something to do. ‘_Alright, so the Lizard King didn’t work… Guess I’ll have to go straight to the source of all the best music. Hey Freddie Mercury, it’s your gal, Miko. You didn’t like boredom either, so if you could do me a solid and-’_

Miko was interrupted by the sound of screeching tyres. She lurched forward as the Land Rover came to an emergency stop. Something was finally happening and judging by the sound of Cybertronians transforming, and metal hitting metal, it was sure to be exciting.

‘_All hail the QUEEN!_’ Miko thought gleefully.

Forgetting any semblance of cover, she jumped out of the boot, eager to see what was going on. It was another trap, set by the Decepticons. Megatron, for once forgetting his usual flair for speeches had leapt down from the Canyon’s edge to battle with Optimus, who had clearly taken a bad hit.

Having not yet seen Miko, you breathed a sigh of relief once you were sure Optimus was okay and that he was going to fight back. Megatron was joined by a horde of Vehicons as well as Starscream and Soundwave. The rest of the Autobots transformed into bot mode, putting into play one of their battle strategies for such an occasion. Fowler was about to floor it, as was the plan; Optimus had made the two of you promise that you would leave should a battle occur, so the Autobots wouldn’t be distracted trying to protect you.

“STOP!” You screamed at him, grabbing his arm so he couldn’t put the truck into gear.

“AGENT!” Fowler bellowed back. “WHAT IN HELL DO YOU THINK-”

“Miko,” You pointed out the window. “She’s here!”

“Damn it!” Taking command of the situation, Fowler nodded towards the storage compartment on the passenger side, “Energon pistol there. Rescue that girl, Agent.”

You didn’t have to be told twice; this was exactly the kind of situation you had trained for. While Fowler was good at management, you were his top field agent, which was why he had introduced you to the Autobots in the first place. You grabbed your gun while Fowler drove away, employing evasive manoeuvres so the truck wouldn’t be destroyed; if it was, there would be no way to get Miko back to the base, should the Autobots fail.

You prayed that nobody would notice Miko; although you were fully prepared to fight a bot ten times your size to save her, you would rather get her out of any danger before the Decepticons took advantage of her human frailness. Unfortunately, your hope was dashed as Soundwave spotted Miko from his position above the canyon. It was rare he came on missions but Megatron had demanded his presence to record the demise of the accursed Autobots. Seeing you chasing aster Miko, he sent out Laserbeak.

“Laserbeak, capture the young organic.”

Eager to follow his master’s orders, Laserbeak swooped down into the fray, dodging and weaving between the warring Cybertronians.

“Soundwave, report,” Megatron commanded through his comm-link upon seeing Laserbeak flying behind Optimus.

“Yes, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave replied dutifully. “Laserbeak is to apprehend the Autobots’ organic allies.”

Megatron blocked a punch from Optimus, countering with one of his own. For the few seconds he was free from the fighting, he saw the pest that often travelled with the oaf, Bulkhead, being pursued by another human who he had never seen until today.

He growled, taking advantage of the situation to distract the Autobots, “SOUNDWAVE, DON’T WASTE TIME WITH THE HUMANS. RECALL LASERBEAK, NOW. VEHICONS, DESTROY THE HUMAN PESTS!”

Optimus’ optics widened in shock and he spun around to look at you. He reached out desperately, whispering a muted, “No.”

Using the distraction as an opening, Megatron leapt onto Optimus’ back and the two grappled with renewed vigour; Megatron eager to finally rid himself of his enemy, and Optimus struggling desperately to preserve all organic life, and his own.

“Bulkhead,” Miko cried, suddenly aware of the danger she was in now that six Vehicons were surrounding her, weapons raised.

Bulkhead roared angrily, and jumped in front of her. The Vehicons converged on him, and though he was fighting with all his might, he could not possibly last long against all of them. Avoiding a Vehicon on your own trail, you began shooting, never missing a target, which wasn’t much of an achievement, considering the Decepticons’ massive size. A normal pistol wouldn’t have done any good, but yours wasn’t any ordinary pistol; the weapon had been designed by the Autobots using a slither of their energon supplies. You were only ever supposed to use it in an emergency, since any more ammunition would cost your comrades more precious energon, so this was the first time you had used it, and it certainly packed one hell of a punch.

You almost went down from the recoil alone, though you soon got the hang of it. Employing years of training, you kept shooting until Bulkhead was free and the Vehicons attacking him weren’t getting up. There was no time for gratitude as the battle raged on, and you quickly realised that you were in this till the end.

With more Vehicons pursuing you, you had no choice but to keep moving, taking shots whenever you could.

Optimus managed to kick Megatron off him, though he had little time to follow up, needing a few more seconds to recover from Megatron’s ferocious beating. Megatron was about to finish off Optimus when one of his own soldiers fell on top of him. He was going to kill the fool for incompetence alone, until he noticed that the bot was already dead, a burning hole leaking energon close to where his spark was.

Megatron scanned the battlefield, wondering what had caused such a violent death, and then he saw you for a second time. Although he knew he should have crushed you where you stood while you were unaware of him lurking behind you, he simply couldn’t. He was fascinated by the way you moved. Throughout his long life, Megatron had seen the very best of Cybertronian fighters; he had never seen an organic of any form fight so effectively, especially against a Cybertronian.

Megatron wondered if you were afraid. If you were, you never hesitated to think about it, throwing yourself into the heart of the fight to protect the youngling Miko, who had foolishly run the wrong way. Your hair was plastered messily to your scalp, held in place by sweat and energon. Did you even know you were bleeding from your right thigh? Megatron doubted it; he had heard rumours that human adrenalin made the squishy organics forget their pain temporarily.

Unable to help himself, Megatron reached out for you. Afraid he was planning to kill you, Optimus pulled Megatron’s arm back, stretching it as far back as it would go, until the cables were taut and Megatron was grunting from the pain.

“(Y/N), RUN!” Optimus called to you, and you looked over to him. Instead of running, you snarled, aiming your pistol straight at Megatron’s spark while he was restrained. You pulled the trigger, but nothing happened; the pistol had finally run out of ammo.

Megatron broke free of Optimus’ restraint, then pretended to look around at his fallen soldiers, trying to find a reason to leave. You and the Autobots had taken out enough Decepticons for him to call a retreat. He would normally stay and fight till he was down to his last few bots, but if the fighting went on, he was afraid you might be killed, and you were far too valuable an asset to lose, even if you were an _Autobot_ asset.

“This isn’t over Prime,” Megatron growled. “Decepticons, leave the fallen and retreat.”

His soldiers looked at him questioningly, but complied with his orders, afraid to receive a trip to Megatron’s worst torture devices if they didn’t. Not even Starscream dared argue with Megatron’s odd behaviour in case he put him to work with that brute Predaking again.

You looked around to the Autobots, checking they were alright. When you were sure they were, you glared at Miko.

She shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, “Heh… Guess we won this time?”

“Get in the car Miko, _now_.”

Miko’s shoulders slumped and she made her way over to Fowler, who had successfully kept the truck safe. Normally, she would have asked to ride with Bulkhead, but quite frankly, he looked disappointed in her too, and she didn’t want a lecture from him of all people; so much for an adventure, instead she had only caused more trouble than she was worth.

Once Miko was safe on her way to the ground bridge with Fowler, you approached Optimus who transformed, opening his truck door so the two of you could talk in private. Megatron’s behaviour was unsettling at best and the two of you would have to talk for quite some time about what might have caused it.

* * *

In his hab-suite aboard the Nemesis, Megatron sat in a chair, resting his servo over his spark. When he was retrained, you didn’t even hesitate about shooting him; it was glorious. Megatron found it ironic that you hadn’t managed to shoot his spark, yet you had still captured it all the same.

The second he had returned to the Nemesis he had sent Soundwave on a mission to locate you and bring you to him. All Megatron needed now was a way to turn your vivacious ferocity onto his enemies. Well, he had spent many a year using Deception to get what he wanted; he would most certainly use it again to make you his.


End file.
